Slay Your Demons
by ElegantlyxDisastrous
Summary: Post-Season 2 finale. Clarke leaves Camp Jaha feeling completely lost and broken, but she finds a reason to carry on - a way to ease the feelings that torture her on the inside. Meanwhile, Kane promotes Bellamy to being leader of the Guard and discovers a secret. NOT for Clexa shippers. Multiple POV. Rated M for future content.
1. Clarity

**Hey everyone, thank you, in advance, for reading and I just want to say that I've read a million and ten different fics for the show's finale and decided I'd write my own – with a twist. Hopefully my writing will improve and I can stay motivated enough to actually finish a story – for once. As the summary warning tells you – this is NOT for Clexa shippers. Rated M for future content. Enjoy. **

Clarke had absolutely no idea where she was going to go but all she knew was she couldn't return to Camp Jaha. So she walked. And walked. For what seemed like the longest time, all that occupied her days was the leaves crunching under her feet, the softness of the dirt under her boot, and the open forest where danger was alarmingly high. She knew the truce was long over the moment Lexa betrayed her and she wasn't angry about what the commander had done. If anything, Clarke now understands why she did – she did it for her people. Just like Clarke had did what she had done – for her people. She let a missile kill an entire village – for Bellamy – her people, and she pulled a lever that killed an almost entire population – for her people. How could she be angry at Lexa when she had so much blood on her hands?

Clarke came to a hill in the forest. The sun was an hour or so away from setting and she knew dark would fall soon. She stuck a stick in her boot – a stick she had sharpened on a rock to create a pointy edge that she used to stick through animals for food – and examined the hill. It was steep, very steep, but she eyed the trees and bushes that grew on the hill and created a pattern in her head. She walked just a little to the left of the hill and grabbed onto a tree where she pulled herself up. She twisted her body so it laid against the tree and she looked up the hill. She grabbed a branch from another tree and pulled herself up. She did this with every tree she saw until she was at the top of the hill. She sunk her hands into the ground and hoisted herself up until she could stand. When she saw what was below the hill, her heart sank and her chest tightened.

_Trondc_.

There was nothing left of the village other than wreckage and destruction. A hole the size of a crater was left in the middle of the village, like a mark. Ash from fire lined the village and there was nothing left – absolutely nothing. She closed her eyes but she was haunted from flashbacks of that day – people running, screaming, the large explosion that hit and left a scent of burning chemicals and flesh. Her body began to shake as she remembered the encounter between her and her mother. The moment her mother looked at her with more disappointment than she's ever seen before. She opened her eyes, wishing she could restore life back to the village but knew no such thing would happen. The remains of once a lively village now rests in pieces.

Did she intend on coming back to this place? This spot where the casualties of war had started? The spot where the first drop of blood appeared on her hands? She didn't know. She didn't have any true intentions of returning to this significant spot but maybe something inside of her told her to return. But why? Its not as though she hasn't felt what she already knows – hasn't experienced the terrible amount of pain that haunts her after every light. It's not as if she doesn't already know she's a killer so why would her contentious want to remind her of such?

"_If you need forgiveness, I'll give that to you. You're forgiven."_

She closed her eyes again and the corners of her mouth pulled into a sad smile. If only forgiveness was enough to ease the pain that has nested in the center of her stomach. If only forgiveness drove away the screams that echoed inside her mind and cleared the images of children whose faces were ate away from radiation. If only forgiveness was all that she needed to continue being the person she use to be. What complicates everything is.. she's not the person she use to be. She's worse.

When she opened her eyes, tears began to pool and fell over her eyelids. The more she examined the village, the more she thought about how everyone had died the more guilt she feels for not saving them. The more she thought about killing everyone in the village by not warning them what was about to happen to them, the more she thought about pulling the lever. All for her people. She did all of this for her people and what? She can't stand to look at their faces and leaves? The guilt. The judgment. Its too much for one human to possibly take and the weight of it all puts her on her knees. She can't keep holding in everything and the sobs becomes harder while the tears fall faster. Everything inside of her is screaming from torment and she can't make it stop. She puts her hands over her mouth and screams into her palms as she cries for each family member lost, each pint of blood spilled, each child that died inside Mount Weather, each soul that was taken by her decisions. She screams because she's a _murderer_. She's a _killer_. She's no different from the Grounders and she's no different from the Ark. Who the hell is she, then? She screams until her throat burns and she doesn't have air left. The action only temporarily eased the suffering. The moment she stopped was the moment everything crept its way back inside her. She ached down to her very bones.

She looked up at the destroyed village through her tear filled eyes and felt as if the wind was knocked out of her. Her eyes scanned over the destroyed village until they spotted the area her and Lexa escaped from. Its the moment she changed from being Clarke to Klark, from being someone who would rush straight into the village and warn everyone to run - to someone who slipped out the back without a word, from someone who risked everything to form a truce in order to help the people inside the mountain only to being betrayed which caused her to pull a lever, to a murderer. In all of these moments, she realizes, she wasn't alone.

As if something inside of her ignited after days of traveling alone in the forest, a thought stepped inside her mind that's too appealing to let go of. It eases her pain and gives her a sense of direction. It causes her to slowly stand back up on her feet and ball her fists. It gives her a sense of clarity.

She's going to kill Lexa.


	2. You're Hired

Life at Camp Jaha remained the same, or almost the same, after the rescue from Mount Weather. Those who were held captive were reunited with their parents – if they had parents left, and those who suffered injuries were given medical care. Bellamy could sense an invisible line of tension between him and Abby, after all, he was the one who told her Clarke left and had told her trying to go after her would be a mistake. After all, if anyone understood what she was going through – it was him. That didn't mean he didn't think about her from time to time. As he looks at all the faces of those they saved by pulling that lever – Abby, Jasper, Monty, Kane, Raven, Wick, and so many more, the guilt of killing those innocent lives faded just a little more each second. The way he sees it, the residents of Mount Weather were guilty by association and if killing them meant saving his people from enduring horrific experiments like the harvesting of bone marrow – he didn't care. His people were more important.

"Open the gates!" He heard, as him and the rest of the group approached the gates of the camp. He was positioned in the front considering he had previous experience with the Guard when he was on the Ark and since he's been on the ground. He clicked on his gun's safety as they approached the opening gates. He looked behind him to glance at the back of the group to make sure everyone could be accounted for. During the hunt there weren't any casualties but Bellamy knows better than to trust the Grounders not to stage an attack. For all he knew, they were watching the place.

As he looked behind him, he squinted his eyes. What he saw was the back of someone walking away who had long blond hair. He blinked away the image and turned his head back around as he passed the spot he said goodbye to Clarke, and his mouth fell into a serious line as he entered the camp.

"_May we meet again_."

Once inside, loved ones began to run up to the members of the Guard who were missed. He watched them and invited inside the warmth he felt when he knew everyone was going to eat tonight and that no one was going to go hungry. Speaking of loved ones, he looked around the camp until his eyes fell onto his sister, who was in the training area.

He stepped closer and stopped to watch as a Guard trainee took a knife from his belt and began to charge at Octavia. His first instinct was to react and put a bullet between the man's eyes but knew better against such an act. Octavia stood in the man's line of vision with her fists held defensively at her side and he watched as she waited for the man to invade the invisible line he knew she had drawn in the dirt. Once he crossed that line, Octavia stepped froward on one foot and spun her other foot around, knocking the knife out of the trainee's hand. As she spun, she grabbed him by the wrist, twisted, causing him to yelp out in pain, before she planted his face in the ground.

"You were too eager to attack. The first rule of hand-to-hand combat is patience," she said, holding out her hand for the trainee. Bellamy saw the man wasn't too pleased about being on the ground and glared at her hand. He quickly jumped to his feet, a scowl on his face and blood dripping slightly from his cheek.

"Did your Grounder boyfriend teach you that?" He retorted harshly, brushing the dirt from his clothes and shoving passed her.

Bellamy rose his eyebrow as he watched Octavia chuckle low, a chuckle he knew wasn't from amusement.

"No, Indra of the Woods Clan did," she threw back. Her voice was strong but Bellamy could see the sadness in her expression. He knew Indra had taken her under her wing and taught her how to be warrior. He could see the warrior she is in her eyes and through her actions. She wasn't the same carefree, impulsive Octavia he once knew. A part of him was thankful she was more careful but saddened by the events it took to shape her into being such a strong individual. Her eyes caught his and suddenly her features lit up.

"Bellamy!" She said and began jogging towards him.

He embraced her with a massive one-armed hug considering he was still holding his gun.

"I never thought I would see Octavia Blake teaching someone how to fight," he said as he peered down at her, a playful smile across his features. Octavia chuckled as she stepped back and swatted at his shoulder.

"You won't let me join the Guard so I have to do something," she said.

"And teaching these guys how to defend themselves in hand-to-hand combat is exactly where you should be. You and Lincoln know more about the Grounders than any of us. You're the most trained," he said, giving her his big brotherly look.

"I know, I know," she said, rolling her eyes. "Kane asked Lincoln to pass on his healer knowledge to the people in medical so he doesn't do much training."

Bellamy looked up for a moment to scan the camp before returning his eyes to Octavia.

"Everyone has to do their part," he said. "I have to go check in with Kane, I'll meet you later." He added, repositioning his gun and started walking.

"Come talk to me when you want to be thrown to the ground," Octavia said with a teasing smile.

Bellamy snorted. "I could take you," he said, throwing her the same amused look.

Inside the Alpha Station, Bellamy navigated the halls until he found the Guard area. He nodded to two guards who stood outside of the room, who nodded in return, and allowed him to pass. Once he stepped into the room, he saw Kane engrossed in what appeared to be a heated conversation with Abby. He heard bits and pieces of what was being said but once he took a step, his boot echoed off the walls, and both turned to him with startled expressions. The look in their eye caused Bellamy's gut to squeeze and he knew something wasn't right.

Kane and Abby both looked away with guilty features that he caught but, for now, he decided to remain passive about what was being said between them. Instead, he focused entirely on the fact he was reporting about the hunt – not getting caught between Chancellor politics.

"Blake, welcome back," Kane said, stepping away from Abby who clearly had a strained expression on her face.

"I'll come back later," she said, looking at Kane, who nodded in response.

As Abby passed, Bellamy noted how she gave him one small look as she passed by him. Once again he could feel the tension and was all too familiar with the pained look in her eye. Still, he pushed down the feeling and began walking to Kane.

"I take it the hunt went well?" Kane asked, walking over to the command table.

"Yes, sir," Bellamy replied, making damn sure there wasn't anything but confidence in his voice. "We were able to catch and kill two animals that resemble pigs and we found a water source just west of the camp – about a day's travel from here. The river divides us from the Wood Clan," he said, his back completely straight and his arms positioned behind him.

"Good," Kane said. "Good work, son. Tonight, everyone will have something to eat. No casualties?"

"No, sir. We stayed out of Grounder territory," he replied.

"But?" Kane said, leaning against the command table and crossing his arms. Bellamy hated how the man knew there was something else on his mind.

"But not having a leader of command for the group became problematic. No one knew what move to make or ground to cover without someone advising them," Bellamy said, not straying from the calm and controlled demeanor. "A group member almost suggested crossing the river into Wood Clan territory in order to expand the hunt for food. Another almost suggested catching fish from the river."

"So what's the problem with fishing?" Kane asked. Bellamy's patience was running thin. He sighed.

"For one, no one knows how to fish because there weren't bodies of water in space. Secondly, a massive snake could attack anyone who gets relatively close to the water. I saw it happen when we first landed on earth. One almost killed Octavia," he said, staring Kane directly in the eyes, not shifting under the Commander's pressure.

"So what would you suggest?" Kane asked.

Bellamy was taken back by his question. Did he find some exotic plant to smoke while he and the other's were gone? When in the hell did Kane ever care about what someone else thought?

"Find a general for the Guard," Bellamy answered.

After a moment of what appeared to be Kane considering his words, the man grabbed something off the command table and tossed to Bellamy. He caught it with one hand and looked down at the item. A black arm band with two red lines crossing in the middle. This was the band worn by those who were in charge of security on the Ark. Bellamy's eyes curiously looked up to Kane's, who looked back at him with eyes full of expectation.

"Don't let me down," Kane said as he stood up and turned his back.

What the fuck just happened? Bellamy thought.


	3. Blood For Betrayal

**Hey guys, I just want to point out a mistake I made in chapter 1. I said "Tron DC" when it should be Ton DC (that's the correct way, I looked it up.. unless the massive intake of caffeine I've had is making me see blurry.. which is possible. Well.. I'd hope not since that would be a sign of something medically wro- You know what? I'm going to shut up now) and I despise deleting chapters and what not. Keep in mind I DON'T have a Beta so.. bare with me? Chapter 3. Enjoy. **

Clarke made camp at Ton DC, using bits and pieces of concrete to stack on top of each other and used left over materials to build a roof. She built a fire by using a type of wood she knew would burn well and slow. She searched the village by creating her own torch to use as light and gathered up materials she thought would be useful. She didn't find much – most was destroyed by the fire but she did manage to find items she thought she could make into tools. By now, darkness surrounded her and all she could see was a few feet away from the fire that lit the ground. She hadn't caught anything to eat from her day trip and her stomach was growling from hunger. She knew better than to try to hunt at night considering the animals were quick and all she had was her wooden stick and a rusty knife she found on a body. Tomorrow, she would hunt.

For now, the crackling sounds that came from the burning wood in the fire and the noises from insects were all that she heard. She was still inhabited by the loss that was suffered in the village and made an attempt to pay respects to those that were dead. Camping in the place where her guilt and haunted memories began wasn't the most ideal situation, but being surrounded by so much death only fueled her burning desire even more. Tomorrow, her plan would be set in motion but she needed to think everything through. She couldn't simply walk into a village and start making demands about Lexa's whereabouts. She more than likely couldn't walk into a village at all without death staring her in the face. She had to chose her options carefully and make plans that didn't involve her dying before she could settle the fire that was growing inside of her.

She took off her jacket and folded it before placing it on the ground. She then laid her head on her jacket, using it as a pillow, and closed her eyes.

Her thoughts started with watching the missile land and explode on Tondc, hearing the explosion like it was happening at that exact moment. Fear and sadness consumed the better half of her thoughts as she replayed the memory inside her head. For once, her stomach didn't twist into an agonizing knot like it use to – before she decided what her knew plan was. She replayed the words Lexa told her before they made their escape and seeing her face, hearing her words, caused Clarke to become more angry by the second. It made wanting to see her blood drip from her limp body much more desirable.

Then her thoughts traveled to the moment she pulled the lever that killed Mount Weather. She remembers the command room, how it smelled, how it was lit by the massive computer screen that gave a clear visualization to each room and every level. She replayed the moment her hand touched the cold lever and watched as everyone in level 5 began coughing and how their faces began to deteriorate due to the radiation she let in. She saw Monty's melancholy expression and felt the warmth of Bellamy's hand on top of hers. Still, she couldn't unsee the choking children or the dead corpses that lined the room. Most of all, she couldn't unsee Jasper's expression of Maya's death or how her body was consumed by the radiation.

If Lexa hadn't betrayed her, there's the possibility none of that would have happened. There would have been a fight, a war, between the Grounders, Sky People, and Mountain Men and death couldn't have been avoided. However, there's also the probability that none of that would have happened – that she wouldn't have pulled the lever and had to kill everyone to save her own people. The fight would have been mutual for both parties. Things would have been different. However, that's not how the events turned out and thanks to Lexa, Clarke was forced into a corner where she had to make a decision to be a killer. Clarke once had this illusion she understood where she was coming from by betraying her to save her own people – but that was destroyed. She no longer gave a damn about why Lexa decided to save herself and her people, annihilating the peace between the Sky People and the Wood Clan in the process, and leaving her people to die. Its unforgivable. Punishable by death.

There's something blissfully peaceful about the plan to murder Lexa. There's a feeling inside of her that justifies how wrong going after Lexa actually is, but it's drowned by the guilt and haunting faces of the lives that were lost and that pain is twisted around into an eerie calmness that washes over her as she thinks about the Commander's death, as she thinks about killing her. Revenge? Justice? Satisfying a need to kill? The exact word to call what she wants to do to Lexa doesn't bother her because she doesn't care about putting a label on her actions. There's enough blood on her hands already to completely damn her so why not add a little more? Why not ease her pain? She's tried her hardest to live by what was right, make decisions based off of a moral code to be someone who cares, and do good instead of harm. Now? It doesn't matter. Right or wrong be dammed. There was no right or wrong; no black and white; only a very sizable amount of gray areas that Clarke no longer understood, or cared about. Everything she cared about was gone.

As sleep finally decided to grace her body with its presence, a few last images flashed behind her eyes. Finn, Monty, Jasper, Raven, Abby, Kane, Octavia, and.. Bellamy. She wondered where they were, if they were looking for her and hoped that they wasn't, if they were okay. She admits to herself that she misses them but doesn't regret her decision to leave. They're better off without her. Especially Jasper.

After all, she's knocking on heaven's door by planning to murder the Grounder's Commander.

But she's not afraid.

She's angry.

**I know so far the chapters are pretty short but they're going to get longer – I promise. I basically wanted a chapter to describe what Clarke is thinking/feeling. I have a feeling I'm going to piss off Lexa fans but I don't care – I despise the bitch : D. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	4. Our Territory

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited and is following this story. It means a lot. Its kinda bland, I know, but things will pick up. I assure you. **

Chapter 4

The sun was beginning to rise in the east and Camp Jaha would soon be bathed in the orange glow. Bellamy was already awake, as he usually is by this time, and contemplating his next series of actions. He held the armband he received yesterday in his hand as he allowed his mind to rethink the events that happened yesterday. He looked at the armband and his mouth formed into a single line. It didn't make sense. Why did Kane make him the commander of the Guard? Bellamy is more than pleased to be appointed such a title but the reason behind his promotion sparked his curiosity. Everything about their lifestyle has changed since the Ark came to the ground but if Bellamy knew Kane as well as he thinks he does, the Chancellor wouldn't have given him such a title unless there was something more Kane wasn't telling him. Does his reasons have anything to do with what might have been said between Kane and Abby when Bellamy walked in on them talking? What were they talking about, anyway? Bellamy knew, at that moment, he had to find out what was said. If they were planning something... he wanted to know. He had the right to know.

By the time the morning sun arose and began to set, the camp was awake. As Bellamy walked outside the Alpha Station, he saw how everyone was already awake and alive. He saw Octavia speaking with a group of Guard trainees and observed as children clung to their parents as other's ran around tagging each other. He was the commander of the Guard now and this meant he had a responsibility to uphold. His first and foremost goal was to make sure the camp was protected. This meant making sure each and every angle of the camp was protected even if his curiosity was still getting the best of him.

He noticed Jasper sitting alone by a tent with his back turned to the camp, looking into the forest. He eyed the rest of the area carefully before he decided there's no point in protecting the people he cares about if they're dead inside – which he knew Jasper was. Regardless of knowing that Jasper has lost someone he loved, that didn't stop him from approaching him.

"Hey," Bellamy said as he crouched down beside him and looked into the distance. "Are you okay?" Of course he knew that was a stupid question but he couldn't fight the urge to simply turn the other cheek. Not after what he had been through. Not after what Bellamy himself had been through. He almost expected Jasper to jump from his seat and accuse him of being a murderer, someone who killed his girlfriend. After all, he pulled the lever too. He's simply more able to justify his reasons for doing so better than Clarke. Even so, that doesn't keep him from feeling responsible.

"Yeah," Jasper said in a voice that sounded anything but convincing. Bellamy noticed how he wouldn't meet his eyes but decided that was probably for the best. After all, he couldn't blame him. He noticed how Jasper held his goggles in his hand, just holding them as he stared into the forest.

"If you need anything.. let me know," Bellamy said in a sympathetic voice as he rose. He placed his hand on Jasper's shoulder and gave a firm squeeze.

No response came from Jasper and he hadn't expected one. Part of him felt guilty for killing Maya – and thousands of people in Mount Weather who had helped him and hid his friends from the guards – but the second he looks behind him and sees a small group of children throwing a stick back and forth, the guilt is instantly justified and he has to tell himself he did the right thing. That they did the right thing. He sees Monty standing nearby and once their eyes meet, Monty looks down. Instantly, Bellamy began making his way to him. After all, Clarke and him didn't pull the lever alone, Monty was also in the same room.

"How is he?" Monty asked as Bellamy approached.

Bellamy turns back to look at Jasper once more before sighing and turning back around.

"Not good," he says. "How are you?"

Monty shrugs as he fiddles with what appeared to be a radio. Upon seeing this, an idea formed in Bellamy's head. He decided to take that idea with careful consideration, pushing it aside.. for now.

"She should be here," he mumbles.

"I know. Maya was strong," Bellamy said, crossing his arms as he tried to avoid how guilt was beginning to, once again, creep into his contentious thoughts.

"No, I mean Clarke," Monty said, finally looking up from the radio his fingers were occupying.

Bellamy swallowed hard as he titled his head to eye his friend.

"What?" He asked, as he shifted weight on his feet.

Monty deeply sighed and suddenly slammed his fist on the table, creating a loud noise that fell onto the camp. Bellamy saw as other's looked in their direction, startled, and Bellamy quickly waved his hand to everyone who was watching.

"She should be here!" Monty yelled as he began pacing in front of the table. "Or I should be out there – or something!" He added. "I mean, it wasn't just you and her-" he looked directly at Bellamy, who was now feeling more than uncomfortable, "-it was me too!" he said, pointing a finger at himself. "Hell, it was my fucking idea! Why does.." his voice trailed off as he placed his hands on the table to steady himself and looked down. "Why does she get to leave? Why does she get to be free from the guilt?" Bellamy watched, cautiously, as Monty looked over in Jasper's direction and suddenly everything became clear. Bellamy stepped closer.

"Monty, listen to me. What happened up there wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. We were put in an impossible situation while our people were dying. There wasn't anything else we could've done," he told Monty in a serious tone. "It's not your fault."

Bellamy is a leader; someone who knows death and understands the multi-meaning of the word "pain". But Monty? Monty wasn't someone who could hurt a rabbit without feeling guilty. He wasn't wired to be mentally hard and have to make sacrifices. He was soft enough to be human but strong enough to be tough; a combination Bellamy wants him to keep because it keeps Monty safe – it keeps him from developing the killer instincts he himself has acquired.

_I bare it so they don't have to._

Monty stopped talking for a long moment and eventually turned his head to look at Jasper, who hadn't moved. Bellamy followed his eyes.

"Tell that to him," Monty said in a hopeless tone.

"Jasper is hurting. He'll come around," Bellamy reassured.

"What if he doesn't?" Monty mumbled, not taking his eyes off his bestfriend.

Bellamy was about to respond when he heard someone shout his name. He quickly looked up and began walking away from Monty. Just as his attention was focused elsewhere, Raven hobbled out of a section of the ship.

"And you're not the comforting type," she says, offering him a questionable look.

"That was a different time," he replied. She nodded as Wick stepped out from behind her. He turned his attention to scan the camp and saw Kane looking directly at him. He straightened himself and walked to the Chancellor as if he had a thousand men's confidence.

"Sir," Bellamy greeted as his feet came to a halt.

"General Blake," he greeted. The smile on the man's face made Bellamy uncomfortable but he instinctively put his arms behind his back and waited for orders.

"The grounders have their own territory, correct?" Kane asked, his voice in full business mode.

"Yes, sir," Bellamy responded.

"If anyone steps foot on their territory they see that as a threat and a reason for attack, correct?" Kane asked, again. Bellamy was growing impatient with where this conversation was going.

"Yes, sir," Bellamy responded nonchalantly.

"How do they mark their territory?" Kane asked, now looking down at the young commander. This took Bellamy by surprise but he tilted his head, eying the man.

"Landmarks, sir. Crossing certain rivers, going past certain trees, and stepping foot on certain ground," Bellamy responded. He shook his head, "what's this about, Sir?" He asked, his impatience now getting the better of him.

"Follow me," Kane said, turning on his heel and heading into the station.

Bellamy sighed.

"Its become apparent that we know where the Grounder territory begins but how do the Grounders know where our territory begins?" Kane asked as they were walking through the station's halls, obviously heading for the command center.

"I assume they don't," Bellamy replied, frowning. He wasn't going to lessen himself by following directly behind Kane so he made an attempt to walk beside him, instead. Hopefully this would gain him more respect from the Chancellor.

"Exactly," Kane said, and they came to a stop as soon as the reached the command center. In the middle of the room was a table that Kane was looking down at. Bellamy followed his gaze and blinked at what he saw. Red... ribbons? Bellamy finally put two and two together.

"You want to mark Ark territory," he said, still looking at the ribbons on the table.

"I want the Grounder's to know we're not going anywhere. Its safe to assume the peace Clarke worked so hard on establishing no longer stands between us. This means we must develop a system – a system they understand. We understand crossing into their territory ultimately means death.." Kane turned to give Bellamy a stern look. "I want them to know crossing into _our _territory means exactly the same. Sending a message in a language they can understand, basically."

Bellamy couldn't deny it was actually a brilliant idea. Still, he couldn't help but be skeptical of the man's intentions.

"What do you want me to do next, sir?" Bellamy asked, looking intently at Kane. The older man smirked and for whatever reason, Bellamy knew there was ulterior motive. The question is what?

**Not the longest chapter but my promise remains, they will eventually become longer. **

**Review? **


	5. The Kill

**Hey guys, welcome back. Here is a thank you to all that are following and has favorited this story so far. The concept is pretty worn out but its an idea that struck me and I figured its something different to write other than oneshots and drabbles. Here's a few things you should know: **

**a) I'm a coffee addict, so the writing may not be perfect. **

**b) This story is centered around an eventual Bellarke reunion (naturally) **

**c) I'm writing this story with intentions of it flowing a certain direction. If you're perceptive, you've probably already caught on. If not, you eventually will.**

**Chapter 5. **

**Enjoy.**

Clarke awoke to the sun's light illuminating her eyes and warming her face. As she rose, she could feel the muscles in her back and shoulders tense from sleeping at such an awkward angle. She winced as she sat straight up and placed her hand on the aching muscle and began working the tensed muscle. Her stomach growled, obviously wanting more recognition, and that was the first indication she needed to find food and water – fast. It didn't take but a moment for her to heed her body's warning and soon enough she pushed from the ground and decided today was the day she'd begin planning. Before she could kill anyone, she had to kill something for food first. She grabbed her jacket from the ground and dusted off the dirt before sticking her arms through the sleeves. She looked up and placed her hand on her face to shield her eyes from the sun as she observed which direction she would begin her travels. She kicked out the remaining embers from the fire she built last night, stuck her sharpened stick and rusty knife in her boot, and grabbed what little supplies she was able to scrounge last night. She didn't have anything to carry her items in which meant she'd have to hold them until she was able to come up with something better.

She decided she'd travel east since she knew another village was nearby which would be a day of traveling. In addition, she knew that area was loaded with various berry and other food sources and she hoped she would get lucky along the way. After she had breakfast and her stomach was no longer a growing concern, she'd take an hour or so to rest and formulate a plan. For now, she had to settle for her plan to find food instead of her plan to find Lexa.

She had walked for what felt like a million miles, and then some, when she really had only walked maybe a couple of hours. Between the sun's rays and her body weakening from the lack of nutrition, her energy was beginning to deplete but she knew she had to continue. The moment she began to question if she could make it in the wilderness, alone, and thought about returning to Camp Jaha is the moment guilt once again flooded her emotions which caused her brain to automatically resort to anger... and that anger, that desperate need to drive a knife through Lexa's stomach and watch life drain from her body at Clarke's hand, is exactly what made her put one foot in front of the other. The more she thought about inflicting one final death upon the person she so desperately wanted to see dead, the more anxious she became and the extra shots of adrenaline kept her body from crumpling to the ground. After what had felt like days of searching, Clarke finally pushed her way through a thick wall of bushes and came to a small clearing. She titled her head to see through the canopy of trees that blocked very little of sunlight and determined it was around the afternoon. She looked around the small clearing and decided this was as good as place as any to begin hunting.

She crept along the outside of the clearing, sticking to the bushes where the forest began to thick, and found a tree. She pulled the rusty knife from her boot and instinctively began carving an "x" on the middle of the tree. Once she was satisfied with her mark, she piled the few items she was carrying beside the tree and mentally mapped the area around her. She then began collecting sticks that had a certain width and certain shape. She tested their durability before trailing back to the tree where she left her belongings. She sat down beside the tree and pulled the rusty knife from her boot. She then began picking up the sticks and sharpening them with the knife one by one until the tips had a sharp edge, just like she had done with her other stick. Once each and every stick she gathered had an edge that satisfied her, she collected them, gathered two large leaves from a tree, and stealthily walked to the middle of the clearing. There, she began pulling weeds and grass out of the earth until there was nothing left but dirt and began digging into the ground with one of her sticks. The process took her about an hour and a half to complete but she dug until there was a circular hole in front of her. She took the sharpened sticks and began sticking them into the ground one by one, creating a "trap" much like the one that almost claimed her life just days after the hundred was sent to the ground; the trap she fell into and would have died from but her hand was caught by Bellamy.

_Bellamy_.

Suddenly, her stomach began to tighten which she quickly blamed on the lack of food and decided she needed to finish this trap – and fast. After the sticks were securely stuck into the earth, she placed the two large leaves over the hole. She then took the knife and used the tip to cut the skin on the bottom of her arm. She cut deep enough so she would bleed but not enough to cause a serious injury. She held her arm over the leaves and squeezed her arm until several drops of blood dripped onto the leaves. Once she was satisfied with the amount of blood, she licked her arm and made a mental note to create a gauze out of whatever she could find. She quietly stood up from her spot, carefully looked around the clearing, and began to retrace her steps back to the tree with the mark – making sure to be as quiet as she most possibly could. Once she reached her tree, she sat down, rested her head against the bark, and knew it was a matter of waiting.

Between the lack of proper nutrition and water, her body must have finally caved from exhaustion. She heard a series of noises that caused her head to jerk and her eyes to suddenly open. Had she dosed off? She looked around her and saw the sun was still out but she could tell from the fading shades of light, the sun would soon be setting. As she searched her surroundings she saw two bodies in the distance. A large body which Clarke could only assume was an adult and a much smaller body that resembled the size of a child. Her eyes grew wide from panic. They were about five feet away from her trap. Her first instinct was to run; run away from the Grounders because they were dangerous. The peace was over. They had every reason to kill her. Instead of running away, however, Clarke jumped from her spot and began charging to the middle of the clearing.

She saw as the grounders instantly turned with panicked expressions and they drew weapons. She wasn't worried so much about what they would do to her as much as she was worried about what they would do to her food. She had no idea if her trap had caught anything to eat but the fear of no food outweighed her fear of death. After all, death would eventually claim her if she didn't get food soon. She heard one of the grounders shout – the smaller one, the child - but she ignored them; running straight for her trap. She didn't meet their eyes or pull the knife that was in her boot. Instead, she slid on the ground as she approached her trap. She couldn't control her heavy breathing as a glimmer of hope exploded through her tired, hungry blue eyes. The leaves to her trap were folded in and there were traces of blood on the green edges. She quickly moved the leaves away and saw a brown rabbit, still twitching from reflex, who had four bloody spikes sticking out of its side. The sound of crackling leaves caused her attention to shift from the rabbit and she suddenly remembered she was in the presence of grounders. She looked up to see two pairs of eyes staring at her.

One pair of eyes belonged to an old woman who was dressed in grounder attire. Her face was almost covered in wrinkles and aging spots and her brown eyes were tired but alert. Her long black hair was tied in the back aside from two long braid strands whose length reached her arms. There was a long scar that curved from her eye socket down to her jawline on the left side of her face and two long tattoos that began on her forehead, over her eye, and stopped mid cheek on the right side of her face. She was a larger woman who Clarke noticed did not wear the usual grounder attire she is use to seeing.

The second pair of eyes belonged to the child who had medium black hair that was tied in the back. It was just a boy with large, frightened brown eyes who held a knife in his hand and clung to the older woman. His face did not have any tattoos or scars and Clarke only assumed that was because of his age. He couldn't be a day older than six or seven considering his frame was still lanky from his body not yet producing significant muscle. The fear in his eyes caused Clarke to ease and she looked back at the rabbit that was still twitching in her trap. She didn't want to hurt either of them but she was prepared to fight for the food that she had rightfully caught. Even if that meant grabbing her rabbit and running as fast as she most possibly could.

"That trap, you make it?" The old woman asked. Her voice was just as tired and worn as her body.

Clarke looked back up at them, meeting the old woman's eyes and she slowly nodded. She watched as she old woman placed an aged hand on the boy's shoulder and he quickly looked up at her. The old woman nodded at him and the boy began reaching behind him. Clarke's instincts suddenly kicked in and adrenaline began flooding her body. Her heart began to race as she carefully watched the boy, ready to spring into action if she needed to. The boy paused, his eyes even more afraid than before, and slowly he pulled a canteen from behind his back. Her eyes widened as she heard the sound of liquid slamming against the sides of the container. The boy held it out to her, his arms shaking, from a distance and she could easily see the boy was scared of her next move just as much as she was scared of his move. What in the hell did she have to fear from a little boy? Clarke reverted her eyes from the container back to the old woman, who nodded at her, and she took the canteen in her hands very carefully. She unscrewed the top and smelled the contents, making sure to keep her eye on the two standing before her.

Water.

Without missing a beat, Clarke put the container to her lips and began drinking the water that was just given to her. Under any other circumstance, she would question why two grounders would be offering her anything else other than a death threat but at the moment she didn't care. She was dehydrated and thirsty and took two long gulps from the container. The amount didn't quench her thirst by any means but it was enough to satisfy her until she was able to find more. She screwed the top back on the container and slowly handed it back to the boy, making sure her eyes were softer than before. She looked to the old woman,

"Thank you," she said. So what was the catch? Clarke wasn't familiar on grounder customs but she has been around them long enough to know nothing was freely given. She expectantly looked at the old woman and saw the recognition that Clarke was waiting for whatever the old woman wanted.

"You make another?" The woman asked, hinting at the trap just inches in front of Clarke's knees. Clarke followed her eyes and put two and two together. She looked back at the woman and nodded.

"Yes," she replied.

Her reply made the old woman relax which made the boy relax.

"But first," Clarke said, turning her attention back to the dying rabbit. She picked up the rabbit by its ears and instantly its body began to reflexively thrash against her. She pulled her sharpened stick from her boot and in one quick motion, she slid the tip along the rabbit's jugular and for a moment, the sound of sliced arteries and skin filled the silence around them. She watched as blood began to spill from the slit and in just a matter of seconds, whatever life was left in the brown rabbit spilled onto the grass.

"We should eat," Clarke murmured, looking at her catch.

"We?" The old woman questioned. "That is your kill."

Clarke looked at the old woman and nodded at the boy.

"He's hungry," she said and reverted her eyes back to the woman. "And so are you."

Clarke could easily see the hunger in their eyes but it was the old woman's question that captured her attention. They were hungry and needed food – fast – just like her but the woman was too old in age to participate in anything overly physical and she knew the boy didn't have enough skill to hunt like an adult. They needed her help. That's why they didn't kill her (aside from the fact neither of them were capable) and offered her water instead. A trade for a trade. Clarke was more than accepting of these terms and conditions if it meant surviving and staying alive long enough to complete her long term goal.

**Not the longest chapter, by any means, but the build-up is definitely getting there. **

**Review? **


End file.
